


Park Place (1/7)

by jamesbionicbarnes



Series: Park Place [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mostly Fluff, Romance, happy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbionicbarnes/pseuds/jamesbionicbarnes
Summary: You go on your usual walk with your dog, only to bump into someone special at the park.





	Park Place (1/7)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 7. There's one curse word in this, but otherwise this is just pure fluff. This was originally posted on my tumblr, james-bionic-barnes. Hope you enjoy! <3 - Kathrynn

Your phone alarm woke you up at your usual time, 9:30 a.m. Normally, you’d roll over and take it off of its charger, turn off the alarm, and would check all of your emails and social media to get a slower start to your morning. But the warm presence lying next to (and on top of) you was stopping you from doing that.

“Lola,” you managed to wheeze out, “Can you maybe get off of me?”

Your loveable, but heavy, German Shepherd wagged her tail in response, but stayed where she was, resting her head on your chest, snuggling in deeper into the hollow of your shoulder and neck.

“Does someone want to be lazy today?” you asked. “Or do you want to go for a…walk?”

At your last word, Lola leapt up in excitement, practically bruising your ribs in the process. You gripped your abdomen in pain for a few moments as she licked your face happily.

“Okay, okay, we’ll go for the walk.”

After getting dressed in some yoga pants and an athletic jacket, you grabbed Lola’s leash, hooking it onto her collar and heading out your apartment door. Despite her easily excitable tendencies, Lola was always very well-behaved when you went on walks, staying faithfully by your side. She’d never run, even if there was another dog or squirrel that caught her attention. It was something you were very proud of your fur baby for.

You walked just the few blocks from your apartment until reaching the park. You preferred coming here earlier in the morning as opposed to the afternoon, as it wasn’t as crowded and was more peaceful. You began walking your usual path with Lola at your side, observing all your surroundings. The trees were just starting to turn shades of red and orange, with a few leaves scattered on the ground here and there, which Lola happily investigated.

All of a sudden, you heard Lola bark beside you, and just as you looked down to see what got her attention enough to warrant a bark, she bolted across the grass, yanking the leash from your grip and nearly making you stumble.

“Wh-Lola!” you shouted after her. This was just uncharacteristic. Lola never ran off, and judging by the way her tail was wagging at full force, she wasn’t scared, either.

Rolling your eyes, you began to run after your dog, continuing to shout her name in hopes of breaking her attention from whatever seemed to hold it. But as you saw Lola skid to a stop, you realized it was more of a whom.

You stopped in your tracks, seeing Lola running and bouncing happily around a complete stranger. Lola was a social dog, and would greet strangers unless they were untrustworthy or creepy, but she never went in full love-mode like this so soon before.

Shaking your head, you walked up to the man, who Lola was still vying for the affection of. He was bent down, and she flopped over onto her back in hopes of getting a belly rub.

“Your dog is very friendly,” the man said, laughing softly. His smile was faint, but still gorgeous.

“She’s not normally,” you said in response, a bit flustered. As the man turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at you, you shook your head, realizing how that just sounded. “Not that she’s a mean dog or anything. She’s very sweet, just not normally so affectionate to someone she or I don’t know, and she definitely doesn’t run to someone like that. No offense to you, I mean. I’m sure you’re great.” Shut up. Shut up now, you thought.

“She’s just social,” he said, and smiled warmly down at her. Apparently, he was just as smitten with her as Lola was with him. And as you looked down at the two of them more, you soon began to realize how the man seemed slightly familiar to you. His broad, muscular physique was one clue, as well as the shaggy brunette locks that fell to his strong jawline. And as he pet Lola, you noticed his attire – a long sleeved athletic shirt and basketball shorts – and a pair of what looked like to be bicycling gloves covering his hands. It was cooler outside today, but not enough to warrant gloves. When the end of the sleeve of his left arm rode up from the edge of his glove, revealing a hint of metal, you realized exactly how you knew this man.

You stopped your jaw from hitting the ground as you realized that this was none other than the Winter Soldier himself, a.k.a. Captain America’s best friend, for crying out loud. Of all people to run to, your dog just magically picked the super soldier hero. On second thought, maybe that’s why she bolted toward him so fast, you thought. I would have done the same – he’s pretty hot.

Shaking your head, you brought yourself out of your thoughts and back into the present situation, which was the Winter Soldier petting your German Shepherd. Just a normal Wednesday morning for you, sure.

“I’m sorry Lola interrupted your run,” you said, rubbing the back of your neck. You almost felt like an embarrassed teenager with their mother, as Lola was now vigorously licking his leg.

“It’s no problem,” he replied. “It’s the most affection I’ve gotten in 70 years, anyway.”

You didn’t know if it was appropriate for you to laugh or not – you didn’t want to be rude to someone who could probably crush you in two, and that’s not with the metal arm. You knew everything about his history that the internet and the media gave out, and even then you knew it wasn’t all correct – he was a person, after all, not just some discussion topic. But the fact he grew up with Captain America was one that you knew to be true.

“You can laugh, God knows the others do,” he said to you. You let out the smile you were trying to repress (and probably were failing at) with a sigh.

“I’m glad you told me, otherwise I would have probably just stood there awkwardly,” you said. “I’m Y/N.”

To your surprise, he held out a hand - the non-metal one. “Bucky. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” you said, shaking his hand. Despite the cooler temperature outside, his hand was surprisingly warm. “Well, I’m sure you have more important things to do than to talk to me and pet my dog.” Probably a bunch of badass superhero things. “Have a nice day. Come on, Lola.”

Practically having to drag your dog away from him, you watch as Bucky resumes his run. You turn around, shaking your head in disbelief at what just happened to you. You had to call your sister.


End file.
